MY BLACK MINI DRESS
by fifioluluge
Summary: Luhan dalam balutan mini dress hitam ketat milik noonanya berhasil menarik seorang namja tampan melakukan one night stand dengannya. HUNHAN/HUNRENE/BAEKHYUN/KYUNGSOO/TAO/KAI/CHANYEOL. YAOI. ONESHOOT. NEWBIE.


**MY BLACK MINI DRESS**

**.**

* * *

**Main Cast : HunHan**

**Other Cast : Baehyun, Kyungsoo, Tao, Irene, Kai, Kris, Chanyeol**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T plus plus Atau M kali yaa (terserah chingudeul aja)**

**.**

* * *

**My First One Shoot FF**

**Buat FF ku yang My step Father akan ku update besok…**

**Enjoy chingudeul…**

**Selamat membaca…**

.

.

Xi Luhan, namja china berwajah cantik menawan dan bermata rusa. Kulitnya putih mulus dan tubuhnya langsing bak model. Sekilas orang akan melihatnya sebagai sosok yeoja ideal. Ia sangat penurut dan menyayangi keluarga juga sahabatnya.

Do Kyungsoo si namja manis yang bermata bulat. Sangat pintar di sekolah dan pintar memasak juga. Agak pendiam dan bisa berubah cerewet untuk menasihati sahabat-sahabatnya.

Byun Baekhyun, namja penggila eyeliner bertampang imut. Dia sangat cerewet dengan suara 7 oktafnya. Suka hal-hal berbau stoberi. Ia sangat ekspresif dan hobinya menguntit tetangganya yang seorang mahasiswa kedokteran, Park Chanyeol.

Huang Zi Tao, namja tinggi berkulit eksotis, bermata panda dan sangat modis. Hobi berbelanja barang-barang bermerk dan limited edition. Sangat manja kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia sangat tergila-gila pada model pendatang baru bernama Kris Wu.

Meskipun mempunyai perbedaan karakter yang mencolok. Keempatnya telah menjalin persahabatan sejak JHS. Mereka selalu kompak dan jarang bertengkar.

Maka saat SHS pun mereka mendaftar di sekolah yang sama, Daehan High School.

.

Saat ini, keempat sahabat itu sedang asik menikmati makan siang mereka di café langganan mereka, Brunet Café.

"Hei, apa kita tidak merayakan keberhasilan kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuat ketiganya menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Apa rencanamu Kyungie?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengoleskan eyelinernya dan meminum jus stoberinya bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau pajamas party?" Usul Kyungsoo dengan ceria membuat matanya yang bulat semakin keluar.

"Baiklah, dimana?" kali ini Tao menyahut sambil tetap focus melahap steak rendah lemaknya.

"Di rumah Luhan?" usul Kyungsoo lagi.

"Hmm boleh saja." Jawab Luhan diikuti anggukan setuju dari Tao dan Baekhyun.

Rapat singkat itu pun ditutup dengan hasil diadakannya pajamas party di rumah Luhan besok malam.

.

Seperti kebanyakan pajamas party, mereka pun sudah siap dengan piama masing-masing.

Luhan dengan piama baby blue bergambar rusanya, kyungsoo dengan piama putihnya bergambar pororo, baekyun dengan piama soft pink bergambar stoberi dan Tao dengan piama coklat bergambar panda.

Kegiatan demi kegiatan pun mereka lalui dengan semangat, dari mulai menonton dvd, karokean, sampai timpuk-timpukan bantal.

Setelah merasa kelelahan, mereka pun merebahkan diri di kasur.

Namun, Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengeluh bosan dan tidak bisa tidur.

"Huft, bosan sekali sih. Aku belum mengantuk. Lagipula besok kan masih libur. SHS nya baru dimulai 2 hari lagi."

"Lalu kau mau apa baek?" Tanya Tao cuek sambil mengotak-atik handphonenya mengecek tas-tas gucci terbaru.

"Lucky You Dare." Usul Baekhyun dengan ceria.

"Ish, itu sangat kekanakan, Baek. Kita sudah SHS sekarang." Protes Tao dengan malas.

"Bilang saja kau takut. Lagi pula ini akan seru karena tantangannya akan berbeda." Bujuk Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya saling berpandangan tanda terserah saja. Sedangkan Tao akhirnya mengalah dan menyimpan handphonenya.

Mereka pun menyiapkan kertas, pulpen dan dua dadu.

Permainan dilakukan minimal 2 orang. Dalam permainan ini, mereka akan memilih angka dari satu sampai 12. Setelah itu, melempar dua dadu secara bersamaan dan dilihat angka yang keluar (dijumlah, mis : 6 sama 3 jadi 9). Kalau angka yang keluar di dadu sama dengan yang dipilih salah satu pemain, maka pemain itu dianggap beruntung dan diberi tantangan oleh pemain lainnya.

.

Mereka pun memulai permainan itu dengan tegang.

"Baiklah, sudah menuliskan angkanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan, Tao dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan menyerahkan kertas berisi angka kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mulai melempar dadu.

Setelah beberapa kali melempar dadu, akhirnya keluarlah angka 12 (6 dan 6). Dan angka itu adalah angka yang dipilih oleh Luhan. Dengan lesu, Ia pun pasrah dengan apa yang diperintahkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Baiklah katakan saja!" ujar Luhan pasrah.

Setelah berdiskusi, akhirnya Tao sebagai juru bicara mengutarakan permintaannya pada Luhan.

.

Ternyata mereka menyuruh luhan berdandan ala yeoja seksi dan pergi ke bar untuk menemukan satu mangsa namja yang bersedia one night stand dengannya.

"MWO? Apa kalian gila? One night stand? Dengan namja?" reaksi Luhan saat pertama kali mendengar permintaan ketiga sahabatnya.

Namun dengan tatapan tajam Tao, tatapan memelas Kyungsoo dan tatapan aegyo dari Baekyun dengan terpaksa Luhan pun mengiyakan keinginan sahabatnya.

.

Ia pun meminjam dress seksi noonanya, Irene untuk dipakai ke bar. Setelah didandani Tao, diberi tips menarik untuk menggaet namja dari baekhyun dan petuah bijak dari kyungsoo, Luhan pun siap diluncurkan.

.

Kini mereka berempat sudah berada di tempat parkir salah satu bar cukup mewah di daerah gangnam.

"Tenang saja Lu, kita ada di sini." Ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Iya, kalau kau dalam bahaya. Langsung saja berlari ke dalam mobil dan aku akan melajukannya super cepat." Tambah Baekhyun yang berada di belakang kemudi.

"Sudahlah hannie, cepat." Kali ini Tao memaksa Luhan agar cepat turun dan memasuki bar.

.

Di awasi sahabat-sahabatnya dari mobil, Luhan yang super cantik dan seksi dalam balutan mini dres setengah paha super ketat berwarna hitam, dengan heels 12 cm berwarna senada pun melangkah menuju bar dengan gugup.

Di depan pintu, Ia dihadang dua penjaga pintu yang berbadan super besar yang membuatnya semakin mengkeret.

"Tanda pengenalnya nona."

Luhan pun segera mengambil KTP milik noonanya, Irene. Karena Ia belum 17 tahun.

Dengan gemetar Ia pun menyerahkan KTP itu. Tanpa curiga, 2 penjaga itu pun meloloskan Luhan.

'Huft untung saja.' Gumamnya lalu bergegas memasuki bar.

.

Aroma alcohol langsung menyeruak saat Luhan memasuki Bar. Musik berdentum dengan kencangnya membuat telinga Luhan berdengung dan hampir lepas dari engselnya #abaikan.

Saat Ia masuk, banyak namja yang melirik bahkan seenaknya mencolek tubuh Luhan. Luhan sangat tidak suka dan memilih duduk di depan meja bartender lalu memesan minuman non alcohol. Hell, dia baru saja menjadi anak SHS. Kalau dihitung-hitung umurnya baru 15 tahun. Jadi dia tak akan mau berurusan dengan alcohol.

Tanpa Ia sadari, ternyata sesosok namja tampan berkulit putih pucat memperhatikannya sejak Ia mulai memasuki bar. Si namja tampan pun mulai mendekati Luhan.

.

GREP

.

Tanpa aba-aba Ia pun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Luhan. Lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Luhan.

"Hai cantik…" bisiknya membuat Luhan merinding saat napas namja itu menggelitik telinganya.

Luhan pun langsung menoleh dan terpana melihat wajah namja itu dari jarak dekat.

Sangat tampan.

Sebagai sesama namja Luhan benar-benar iri dengan namja di hadapannya ini.

Si namja tampan tersenyum dan menawarkan Luhan minuman beralkohol. Namun Luhan menolaknya dan mengatakan kalau Ia tidak minum.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Kau?"

"Aku mmm Irene.." ucapnya dengan tegang takut identitasnya terbongkar.

'Mianhe noona aku pinjam namamu.' Batin Luhan merasa bersalah pada noonanya.

"Aku baru melihatmu. Apa ini pertama kali?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya sambil sesekali menyesap minuman beralkohol dan merokok.

2 hal yang Luhan tidak sukai. Bau alcohol dan Bau rokok. Dan Sehun memiliki dua-duanya.

Luhan pun menjawab dengan enggan, "Hmm ya.."

"Kau sendiri saja? Berani sekali." Puji Sehun sambil tersenyum tampan.

Namun Luhan tidak terpesona. Ia sudah lebih dulu muak karena aroma Sehun yang berbau alcohol bercampur rokok.

"Hmm begitulah." Balas Luhan dengan senyum paksaan.

"Tujuanmu datang ke sini? Kau tidak suka alcohol, tidak berjoget,, apa kau ingin seks?" Tanya Sehun to the point.

Luhan membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang sangat gamblang. Memang sih, dia kan memang mencari mangsa untuk one night stand dengannya. Huh sial sekali Ia malah mendapatkan namja pemabuk dan perokok seperti Sehun. Tak apalah, setidaknya dia tampan.

"Ya kau benar." Jawab Luhan dengan tegas.

"Mau mencoba denganku?" tawar Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Tentu saja sayang…" balas Sehun sambil mengelus seduktif paha mulus Luhan yang terekspos.

"Shhh tidak di sini…" Luhan sedikit mendesis geli saat Sehun melakukannya.

Sehun pun merangkul pinggang ramping Luhan dan menuntunnya menuju ke ruangan khusus yang sudah Ia sewa. Tangan nakal Sehun sesekali meremas pantat Luhan yang tercetak jelas dalam balutan dress ketatnya.

"Ahh Sehun jangan di sini…" desah Luhan kesal sambil menarik tangan Sehun agar kembali ke pinggangnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum geli melihat Luhan dengan wajah kesal. Ia sangat tertarik pada mangsanya kali ini. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan yeoja secantik dan semenggemaskan Luhan. Juga seksi tentunya.

.

Brakkk

Dengan cepat Sehun menutup pintu kamar sewaannya. Hasratnya sudah diubun-ubun. Dengan perlahan Sehun berjongkok dan melepas heels dari kaki jenjang Luhan. Luhan hanya terbengong melihatnya. Sehun sangat romantis.

Ia pun kembali berdiri dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Luhan.

CUP

Dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung melahap ganas bibir merah cherry Luhan. Melumatnya sedikit kasar dan sesekali menggigitnya. Luhan pun tak mau kalah dan membalas lumatan Sehun.

Tangan Sehun mulai turun meraba pantat kenyal Luhan dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ahh hmmpp hmmp" Luhan mendesah dalam ciumannya.

Luhan pun melepaskan ciumannya karena sesak dan Sehun beralih menciumi tengkuk mulus Luhan.

"Kenapahh kau mau melakukannya denganku hmm?" Tanya Luhan sambil berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Kau indah. Semua yang ada padamu adalah keindahan sayang.." bisik Sehun lembut dengan napas hangatnya menerpa leher Luhan.

"Kau bohong! Namja memang begitu. Suka bohong." ujar Luhan sambil menekankan dada palsunya yang sekal kedada Sehun yang bidang. Dan Sehun mulai merasakan sesuatu mengeras di balik celana panjangnya.

"Tidak sayang…" balas Sehun yakin sambil mulai mengecupi bahu mulus dan putih milik Luhan.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh. Lalu Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dengan anggun yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun bingung sekaligus tidak tahan. Ia pun duduk di samping Luhan . Memeluknya dari samping dan mengendus aroma leher Luhan yang membuatnya candu.

"Kenapa hmm?" tanyanya dengan lembut lalu mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas.

Luhan sedikit merona dibuatnya. Sehun ternyata tidak buruk.

"Aku seorang namja, Sehun. Kau masih mau melakukannya?" aku Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Aku tau sayang, kau punya ini. Dan ini." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum dan menggigit pelan jakun Luhan. Lalu meremas pelan penis Luhan dari balik dress ketatnya.

"Ahhh…" desah Luhan refleks.

Luhan sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Jadi Sehun sudah tau sejak awal.

"Kau gay?"

"Aku bi. Tapi mungkin menjadi gay sepenuhnya setelah bertemu denganmu."

Luhan pun hanya diam tak membalas ucapan Sehun.

"Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan?" pinta Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar.

Tanpa banyak kata, Luhan pun mengelus kejantanan Sehun yang sudah menggunung di balik celana jeansnya lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Ahh sayanghh.. sudah tidak sabar rupanya.." goda Sehun dengan seringainya.

Sehun mulai mencium Luhan dengan ganas sambil melucuti satu persatu kain yang menutupi tubuh Luhan.

Dan setelah itu mereka pun menikmati pergumulan panas mereka hingga beronde-ronde melupakan ketiga namja lainnya yang menunggu dengan sabar di dalam mobil.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang menembus ke celah jendela membuat namja tampan yang tengah naked di balik selimutnya terusik dari tidurnya yang indah.

Yup, dia Oh Sehun.

Dengan mata terpejam, Sehun mengulum senyum tampannya mengingat seks terhebatnya bersama seorang namja cantik yang mengaku bernama Irene. Sehun tahu namja itu berbohong soal namanya. Yah, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Ia akan menanyakannya saat si mungil cantik itu bangun.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Ada yang janggal di sini.

Sehun tidak merasakan seseorang lain tidur di sebelahnya. Lebih tepatnya di pelukan Sehun. Sehun sangat ingat tadi malam Ia merengkuh mesra tubuh si namja cantik.

Dengan terburu-buru, Sehun membuka paksa matanya yang asik terpejam.

"Oh tidak. Dimana dia?" gumamnya dengan wajah panik saat melihat tempat di sebelahnya kosong.

Sehun pun langsung bangkit dan mengecek kamar mandi.

"Sayang, kau di dalam?" Tanya Sehun dengan lembut sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun pun membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Kosong.

"Shit! Bodoh sekali kau Oh Sehun! Kau bahkan tidak tau nama aslinya. Sial!" umpat Sehun kasar sambil sesekali menjambaki rambutnya dengan kesal.

'_Tunggu aku sayang. Aku akan menemukanmu bagaimana pun caranya.'_

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain. Terlihat ke empat namja yang tergolek lemas di atas tempat tidur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao.

.

Flashback

_Luhan kecapean setelah melakukan seks dengan Sehun. Luhan akui Sehun sangat jantan dan penuh gairah. _

_Setelah memastikan Sehun terlelap, Luhan segera melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Memakai kembali dressnya dan segera kabur menuju mobil sahabatnya._

_DOR DOR DOR_

"_Hei bangun! Buka pintunya!" teriak Luhan dengan peluh bercucuran. Ia sangat panic, takut ketahuan._

_Ketiganya pun langsung tersadar dan menyuruh Luhan segera masuk._

"_YA! Kau ini lama sekali sih. Lihat! Kulit eksotisku ternodai dengan gigitan nyamuk." Omel Tao yang duduk di sebelah Luhan._

"_Benar! Kau terlalu asik ya sampai lupa pada kita? Kau ini benar-benar! Kita tersiksa di sini sementara kau malah bergumul penuh kenikmatan di dalam sana." Sambar Baekhyun membuat kepala Luhan mau pecah._

_Kyungsoo hanya memutar bolanya malas. Ia tidak ingin ikut berdebat._

"_Enak saja kalian bilang begitu! Memangnya ini ide siapa! Ingat ya, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padaku nantinya. Kalian harus tanggung jawab!" Luhan balik mengomel._

_Baekhyun dan Tao pun terdiam. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah menyamankan posisinya untuk kembali tidur._

_Akhirnya Baekhyun pun memilih melajukan mobilnya kembali ke rumah Luhan. Mereka benar-benar butuh istirahat._

Flashback End

.

2 Hari sudah berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan dan ketiga sahabatnya menjalani kehidupan sekolah sebagai siswa SHS.

Luhan sudah tidak pernah lagi mengungkit masalah malam itu. Ia ingin melupakannya walaupun sebenarnya Luhan merasa ingin bertemu lagi dengan si tampan Oh Sehun. Apalagi ketiga sahabatnya selalu bertanya tentang partner one night standnya malam itu. Hah semua itu benar-benar membuat Luhan stress.

.

Kini Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Tao berada di café langganan mereka. Diiringi tawa canda, mereka asik menceritakan hari pertama sebagai siswa SHS. Kebetulan mereka berempat tidak ada yang satu kelas.

Di sela-sela tawa mereka, Tao tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hey Luhannie, aku masih penasaran dengan partnermu malam itu."

"Ya aku juga. Ceritakan pada kami!" Baekhyun menambahi.

"Iya Lu, aku juga penasaran." Kali ini Kyungsoo juga ikut-ikutan.

Luhan menghela napas berat.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak ingin membahasnya!"

"Ayolah Lu. Kami penasaran pada namja yang sudah membuatmu menjadi begini." Bujuk Tao dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Kau jadi sering melamun. Kadang terlihat sedih dan kadang tersenyum sendiri. Kau seperti orang gila yang teramat merindukan seseorang, baby." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan penuh pengertian.

"Benarkah?"

Ketiganya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Aku bingung." Ungkap Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Kau menyukainya? Apa dia sangat tampan? Atau sangat seksi? Apa seksnya sangat hebat?" Tanya Baekhyun beruntun karena sangat penasaran.

"Sepertinya Ya untuk semua pertanyaanmu." Jawab Luhan dengan sendu.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao pun memandang Luhan dengan sedih.

"Tenang saja Lu, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Hibur Kyungsoo diikuti anggukan setuju dari Baekhyun dan Tao.

Luhan pun hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Hmm semoga saja."

'_Semoga kita bertemu lagi Sehun. Aku tidak akan mencarimu karena aku percaya dengan takdir._'

.

Di waktu yang sama di tempat berbeda, terlihat Sehun yang sedang duduk gusar di bangku kantin kampusnya sambil berusaha menelan paksa makanannya ditemani kedua sahabatnya, Kai dan Chanyeol.

Ia sangat berantakan. Ia uring-uringan dan sering marah-marah. Ia kesal karena tidak mendapatkan petunjuk untuk menemukan namja cantik itu.

Bahkan 2 hari ini Sehun tidak datang ke bar. Ia tidak lagi minum alcohol dan merokok karena Luhan bilang Ia tidak menyukainya. Padahal keduanya adalah makanan sehari-hari Sehun. Namun bagi Sehun, kini Luhanlah yang terpenting.

"Hei, tenanglah Sehun! Kau ini kenapa sih?" ujar sahabat Sehun yang berkulit tan, Kai alias Kim Jongin.

"Apakah ini masalah hati kawan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum idiot tampannya.

Sehun mengangguk lemah.

"Wow, apa yeoja itu sangat cantik?" Tanya Kai penasaran

"Sangat. Dia sangat cantik walaupun seorang namja."

"Dia namja?" ucap Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Sehun mengangguk lagi dan mulai menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Luhan.

"Tunggu, Kau bilang namanya Irene?" potong Kai seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ya, tapi itu bukan nama aslinya." Jawab Sehun dengan lesu.

"Tidak, maksudku mungkin saja kan namja cantik itu kenal dekat dengan orang yang bernama Irene. Makannya dia meminjam nama itu." Jelas Kai dengan semangat.

Sehun pun tersenyum cerah.

"Kau pintar Jong! Lalu, siapa Irene itu?"

"Ish kau ini benar-benar, Irene itu kan ketua dance yang selalu mengejar-ngejarmu sejak SHS, Hun. Sampai-sampai dia pun ikut mendaftar di Seoul University agar satu kampus denganmu." Jelas Chanyeol dengan geram karena Sehun yang terkadang tulalit dan acuh dengan sekitarnya.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu, apa kalian memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?" ucap Sehun dengan seringai tampannya.

Chanyeol dan Kai pun ikut menyeringai dan mengangguk paham.

.

Sehun mulai melancarkan aksinya mendekati Irene. Irene tentu saja dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

"Nanti malam kau ada acara?" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Ti..Tidak ada. Waktuku seluruhnya hanya untukmu, Sehunnie." Jawab Irene dengan sedikit menggombal membuat Sehun mau tidak mau menahan muntah.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah ke xoxo bar pukul 9 malam. Sampai nanti." Ucap Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya lalu segera pergi.

Ia tidak tahan lama-lama dekat Irene. Tapi demi Luhan Ia akan melakukan apapun.

Irene hanya diam mematung dan hampir mimisan melihat Sehun mengedip dan tersenyum padanya. Sungguh dia akan mencatat hari ini sebagai hari terbaiknya.

'_Sehun mengajakku ke bar. Apa dia akan mengajakku bercinta? Ah aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku harus berdandan seseksi mungkin'_

.

Tepat pukul 8 malam, Irene keluar dari kamarnya dengan balutan mini dress setengah paha berwarna hitam yang sangat ketat. Dress itu adalah dress yang sama dengan yang dipakai Luhan tempo hari.

Ia pun berpapasan dengan Luhan yang juga keluar dari kamarnya hendak pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk menginap.

"Aigoo noona kau sangat cantik dan seksi. Noona terlihat senang sekali, mau kencan ya?" goda Luhan pada Irene.

"Hihihi Luhannie sayang… noona memang mau berkencan dengan namja idaman noona sejak SHS." jawab Irene dengan tersipu.

"Jinja? Siapa namja beruntung itu noona?"

"Namanya Oh Sehun. Ia sangat tampan bukan?" jawab Irene sambil memperlihatkan foto Sehun yang ada di handphonenya.

DEG

'O..Oh Sehun?' batin Luhan miris.

"Kalau begitu, noona berangkat yaa.. Doakan saja agar malam ini lebih dari kencan kkkk.." pamit Irene sambil terkikik dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan yang tersenyum kecut.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Lidahnya kelu. Otaknya blank. Ia pun memutuskan pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan diri.

.

Sehun sudah bertemu dengan Irene di XOXO Bar. Sehun sempat kaget melihat dress yang dikenakan Irene karena sama persis dengan yang digunakan namja cantik malam itu.

Bertambahlah keyakinan Sehun bahwa Irene adalah kenalan dekat dari si namja cantik.

Sehun sudah menyusun rencana di otak cerdasnya. Namun idenya terpotong karena Irene yang tiba-tiba menempel dan menggoda Sehun.

Sehun sangat geram dibuatnya. Ia sudah mengklaim bahwa hanya namja cantik itulah yang boleh menyentuh dan disentuh oleh Sehun.

Namun Sehun tidak gegabah. Ia tidak mau menghilangkan kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan si namja cantik.

Dibantu Kai dan Chanyeol, Sehun akhirnya berhasil menumbangkan Irene.

Irene diberi alcohol yang sudah dicampur dengan obat tidur dosis rendah sehingga Irene masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Kau tampak mengantuk, kita pulang saja oke? Akan ku antar." Tawar Sehun pada Irene yang masih menggelayut manja dilengan Sehun.

"Tapi kan kita belum melakukannya Sehunnie…" paksa Irene dengan manja membuat Sehun benar-benat muak.

"Kita bisa melakukannya kapan saja sayang, mungkin kita bisa melakukannya di rumahmu." Bujuk Sehun dengan penuh kesabaran.

Kai dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tertawa cekikikan.

Akhirnya Irene pun mau diantar pulang oleh Sehun. Untung saja Irene masih setengah sadar jadi Ia bisa menunjukan rumahnya dengan benar.

"Gomawo Sehunnie…"

CUP

Tiba-tiba saja Irene mengecup pipi Sehun dan segera keluar dari mobil Sehun dengan sempoyongan.

Sehun langsung mengusap kasar bekas ciuman Irene. Ia pun tersenyum penuh harap sambil menatap rumah Irene.

'_Kita akan segera bertemu lagi sayang_'

.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah bahagia dengan rencananya. Luhan kini tampak murung. Padahal sahabatnya yang lain sedang tertawa bahagia menceritakan namja idamannya masing-masing.

Baekhyun sedang bahagia karena akhirnya Ia bisa dekat dengan Park Chanyeol. Mahasiswa kedokteran di Seoul University yang sudah lama diuntitnya. Saat itu Baekhyun sedang menguntit seperti biasa. Namun ternyata Ia ketahuan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun hendak kabur tapi Chanyeol menahannya lalu mengajaknya berkenalan, bertukar nomer telpon dan akhirnya mengajak Baekhyun berkencan.

Sedangkan Tao sedang bahagia karena Ia terpilih sebagai model pendamping untuk Kris Wu, model idolanya. Tentu saja itu kesempatan yang sangat besar bagi Tao karena bisa dekat dengan sang idola sekaligus pacar idamannya.

Dan Kyungsoo sedang bahagia karena memenangkan lomba masak di sebuah acara TV dan hadiahnya adalah uang beserta Kitchen Set super lengkap dan canggih. Tentu saja Kyungsoo senang bukan kepalang.

Di tengah kebahagiaan itu, hanya Luhan yang bersedih. Namun Ia tidak mau mengganggu kebahagian sahabatnya. Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum palsu dan memendam kesedihannya sendiri.

.

Esoknyaa…

Irene terlihat bersemangat menceritakan tentang keluarganya kepada Oh Sehun yang sedang serius menyetir. Sehun hanya bergumam untuk menanggapinya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sehun menjadi sangat tertarik saat Irene menceritakan namdongsaengnya.

Dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Irene, Sehun yakin bahwa namdongsaeng Irene adalah si namja cantik.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Huh?"

"Namdongsaengmu."

"Luhan."

'_Luhan. Tunggu aku sayang, aku akan segera menemukanmu'_

.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar ne Sehunnie." Pamit Irene yang beranjak masuk ke kamarnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan sesekali meminum jus jeruk yang dihidangkan Irene.

Ia pun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi ruangan rumah Irene. Ia pun menemukan foto Luhan. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap lembut wajah Luhan di foto.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang.." gumamnya tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

Irene sangat lama, membuat Sehun bosan. Dan lagi, Sehun belum menemukan kehadiran Luhan di rumah ini.

Memberanikan diri, Sehun pun naik ke lantai atas. Ia pun menemukan 2 pintu bertuliskan Princess Irene dan yang satunya bertuliskan Luhan Zone.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun pun langsung memasuki pintu bertuliskan Luhan Zone.

CKLEK

Sepi. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti kamar Luhan. Sangat rapi dan wangi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang sedang bersenandung dari kamar mandi.

"Apa Luhan sedang mandi?" gumam Sehun dengan sedikit seringaian.

KRIETT

Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi Luhan yang memang tidak dikunci.

Sehun menganga melihat pemandangan Luhan yang topless dengan rambut basah dan handuk melilit dipingang rampingnya.

Tiba-tiba kaitan handuk Luhan terlepas. Dengan cepat handuk itu meluncur ke bawah. Luhan terkejut. "Oh . . . !" serunya. Terpampanglah Tubuh naked Luhan.

Yang terlebih gawat adalah Sehun. Jantungnya dirasakan bagai akan meledak. Matanya membelalak. Dan Sehun tidak nampu menguasai diri lagi. Ditubruknya Luhan.

"Se Sehun Kau . . . ?!" Luhan meronta-ronta.

Namun rontaan-rontaan itu terlalu lemah. Tidak mungkin mampu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun yang ketat.

"Sehunn! Jangan, ahhh! Oukh . . . !" Luhan masih mencoba meronta.

Tetapi . . . ah, tidak. Lebih tepat dikatakan menggeliat. Kepala Luhan menggeleyong ke kiri dan ke kanan. Menghindari bibir Sehun yang mencari-cari bibirnya.

Sehun tak sabar. Didorongnya tubuh Luhan. Ditekankannya ke dinding kamar mandi, sehingga Luhan tidak leluasa lagi bergerak. Dan sekejap kemudian, mulut Sehun berhasil menangkap bibir Luhan. "Hmmmm! Mmmmmm !"Luhan tidak lagi meronta.

Matanya segera meredup. Menerima pelukan dan kuluman bibir Sehun yang hangat. Bahkan sekarang, Luhan ikut membalas.

Dijulurkannya lidahnya. Saling mendorong dengan bibir Sehun. Matanya semakin redup. Dengan lincah lidah Luhan mengait-ngait lidah Sehun. Mendapat sambutan yang hangat, darah muda Sehun semakin membuncah.

Panas! Menuntut pelepasan. Apalagi ditambah dengan sepasang puting ranum milik Luhan yang menekan dada Sehun yang bidang!

"Sehunnhh! ! Hmmphh . . . akh!"

"Luhh ! Ssssh !"

"Sesakhhh!"

Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan dan mulai mengecupi leher Luhan yang mulus dan beraroma lemon. Tangannya menggerayangi tubuh Luhan dengan penuh gairah.

"Ssshh Sehunnhh… Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Luhan disela desahannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu sayang…" jawab Sehun dengan tulus sambil menatap kedua mata rusa milik Luhan.

"Nado." balas Luhan pelan namun mampu membuat si tampan Oh Sehun tersenyum bahagia.

.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan dan Sehun sudah berada diranjang dengan keadaan sama-sama polos. Saling menindih sambil berciuman panas.

"Ahh hmpp hmpp.." Luhan terus mendesah dalam ciumannya dan sesekali menggesekan kejantanan polos mereka membuat Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dan menggeram pelan.

Kedua kaki Luhan kini telah mengangkang selebar-lebarnya, menekuk ke atas. Sekarang, penis mungil Luhan telah terpampang jelas dihadapan Sehun

Sedetik kemudian, Luhan terpekik: "Ouhh . . . !" Tubuhnya tersentak ke atas. Rupanya Sehun telah membenamkan lidahnya ke dalam belahan sosis merah yang mungil itu.

"Hunhh . . . ! Uf ! Ssssh ennnakhhh, Hunnn!"

Luhan merintih-rintih sambil menekankan belakang kepala Sehun dengan kedua tangnnya. Kaki Luhan menendang-nendang ke atas, merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara. Sehun terus dengan giatnya mengulum penis Luhan menyebarkan aroma yang segar merangsang!

"Oukh, Hunnn! Enak . . . enak . . . enak, sayangghhhh! Teruskan, Hun! Ayo, lebih cepat Hmmmh Hunnnnn! Terus, sayang. Terus, terus, akhhhh !" #kayatukangparkir

"Hmm nikamatilah sayangg," bisik Sehun sambil juga menggunakan lidahnya, menjilat dan Terus mengulum penis Luhan.

Mata Luhan merem melek. Kepalanya terlempar ke sana-ke mari. Lehernya menengadah ke atas.

Penis mungil itu semakin tegak, menandakan Luhan telah terbakar oleh nafsu birahi. Kedua kaki Luhan terus menyentak-nyentak ke atas. Pantatnya diangkat dan digoyang-goyang. Oukh, sungguh, permainan yang mengasyikkan.

Sehun benar-benar menyukai menngulum dan menjilati penis Luhan yang manis itu. Sama sekali tidak jijik. Justru sebaliknya. Ketagihan. Sehun semakin rakus dan semakin rakus.

"Hunnnn! Hhhssshh. Hmmm . . . hmmmhhh!" suara Luhan menggeletar. Badannya menggeliat-geliat tak menentu. Tubuhnya menggelepar-gelepar.

Dan tiba-tiba Luhan mengejang. "Hunnn . . . ! Sssh ! Akkkhhhuuu tak kuaatt, sayangghh . . . !"

"Keluarkan saja sayang! Aku sudah siap menerima!" ujar Sehun yang terus juga dengan bersemangat mempercepat kulumannya pada penis Luhan

"Iyyaa, Hunnnn! Akhhhu shhi . . . aukhh! Sehunnniehh! Ennnakkhhhh,"

Luhan meronta-ronta bagaikan kesetanan. Bersamaan dengan jeritannya yang menyayat, Luhan mengangkat pantatnya tinggi-tinggi dan menekankan belakang kepala Sehun sekuat-kuatnya, sehingga tanpa ampun separuh wajah Sehun membenam sedalam-dalamnya.

CROT

Menyemprotlah cairan hangat, licin dan kental. Menyiram lidah Sehun yang memang sudah siap menerima.

Bagaikan kesetanan, Sehun menghirup habis cairan yang banyak sekali itu.

Terus dijilat dan disapu bersih, masuk ke kerongkongannya. Sudah tentu Luhan semakin berkelojotan, karena rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Sampai akhirnya tetes cairan yang terakhir. Tubuh Luhan melemas.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri, merasakan pula nikmat luar biasa ketika mereguk cairan licin itu. Cairan kenikmatan Luhan gurih sekali. Sehun tertunduk sambil menjilati sisa-sisa cipratan cairan Luhan yang melekati pinggiran bibirnya.

Luhan melompat dan memeluk Sehun kuat-kuat. "Oukh, Hunnn! Terima kasih, sayangl Kau hebat! " dan Luhan menciumi bibir Sehun bertubu-tubi.

"Aku sampai kenyang menelan cairanmu. Banyak dan kental sekali! "ujar Sehun.

"Kau tidak jijik, Hun ?!"

"Sama sekali tidak. Malah aku ketagihan"

Luhan tambah gembira. Menciumi lagi bibir Sehun bertubi-tubi. Kemudian didorongnya tubuh namja tampan itu sehingga terbaring di atas kasur. "Kau sudah mengerjai punyaku! Sekarang, ganti aku yang mengerjai punyamu!" ujar Luhan yang segera menyergap selangkangan Sehun.

"Tidak sayang. Kita langsung ke inti saja ne aku sudah tidak tahan." Ijin Sehun sambil mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang sempit Luhan.

Sementara itu, kedua paha Luhan sudah direntangkannya selebar-lebarnya. "Hunnn . . . ! Pelan-pelannn, sayanghhh!" bisik Luhan gemetar. "Penismu besar sekali!"

Sehun mengangguk. Dirasakannya kehangatan menyengat pada kepala zakarnya. "Ayoh, Hunn! Lebih dalam, sayangghh! Sssshh . . . pelan-pelllaann !" Luhan memejamkan matanya.

Sehun mendorong pantatnya.

JLEB

"Akhhh appoo…" ringis Luhan sambil mencakar punggung Sehun.

Tanpa ampun, seluruh batang penis Sehun yang kokoh, indah . . . dan perkasa itu menghunjam dan membenam sedalam-dalamnya ke hole sempit Luhan. Luhan menjerit sekuat-kuatnya. Tubuhnya meronta-ronta ke sana-ke mari, bagaikan sapi disembelih. #okeinilebay

"Tenang sayang…"

Dengan perlahan Sehun pun mulai menggenjot lubang Luhan.

"Hsssh, akh! Terus, Hunnnnn! Terussss, sayangghhh . . . ! Sssh ennnak, Hunnnn!"

"Ahhh kau sempitt Luhh ahh ahhh…"

Ditengah kenikmatan Sehun menggenjot hole Luhan. Irene tengah bingung mencari keberadaan Sehun. Padahal Ia sudah tampil seksi demi menggoda Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Irene mendengar suara aneh dari kamar dongsaengnya. Ia pun perlahan membuka pintu kamar Luhan.

"Hannie, kau sedang appp… KYAAAAAA!"

BRUKKK

Irene pun pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Upss…" gumam Luhan tidak peduli.

Sehun pun langsung menggenjot lubang Luhan lagi dengan semangat.

"Ahh Hunniehh akuuhh sampaihh…"

"Besama sayanghhh…"

"Sehunhhh…"

"Luhannhhh…"

Akhirnya mereka pun klimaks tanpa mempedulikan Irene yang terbaring mengenaskan di depan pintu kamar Luhan.

"Gomawo Luhannie. Saranghae.." ucap Sehun tulus lalu mengecup kening Luhan yang berkeringat lalu memeluk Luhannya dengan posesif.

"Nado Hunnie…" balas Luhan dengan senyuman terukir dibibir cherrynya.

.

**END**

**.**

**TERKUTUKLAH FF NISTA INI KKKK**

**MIAN SAYA BARU PERTAMA KALI NULIS FF ONESHOOT**

**GAJE KAN? KKKK**

**GOMAWO BUAT YANG UDAH SEMPETIN BACA**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
